Knights, Dog Demons, and Travelers
by Sharys Aogail
Summary: Horrible Title for a horrible fic. RUN AWAY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL YOU HOLD HOLY, SAVE YOURSELF! Three way cross of Rayearth, Inuyasha, and Kingdom Hearts. Flames are well deserved for this.
1. Chapter 1

_Knights, Dog-demons, and Travelers_

_By: Sharys Aogail_

Author's Note: Wow, this story is old. And horrible. I honestly don't know what I was on when I first came up with the damn thing. It should be burned. The idea was challenging and after seeing so many really, really bad crossovers my brain told me that it wanted a shot at it too. And so I give you the worst my mind has to offer.

RUN AWAY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE YOURSELF! FLEE BEFORE THE HORROR!!!!

Discaimer : I own nothing. I don't even have my own my own copy of Kingdom Hearts. Sadly it was a loaner.

Chapter One

Time crept by slowly for Hikaru. She sat alone on a bench, writing in her notebook and patiently waited for the bell that would signal the end of lunch. As usual, she had skipped the midday meal in favor of the homework that was assigned to her earlier that day. It didn't do much for her health, but it kept her grades up and her brothers off her back. And it helped keep away the past.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked up from her assignment to her classmate. The girl had attached herself to Hikaru the minute she had stepped foot on campus and nothing she could do would make her go away. The girl was nice enough, but being around her made Hikaru think about her old friends. Even now the bittersweet memories still stung.

Hikaru sighed. "Hello, Mira."

"Ready for that test today?"

She blinked.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot!" Mira chided. "We've only been studying for a week!"

_Oh_, Hikaru thought,_ the math test_. "Sorry. My mind has been drifting a lot lately."

"Its alright. Just don't let it affect your grades." She thought for a moment and then added, "You haven't been yourself the past couple of weeks. Are you sure you're alright?"

The tiny redhead forced a smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine!"

Mira still looked skeptical. "Well . . . if you say so. I have to go before the bell rings, okay? Bye 'Karu! See you tomorrow!" And with a quick wave she was gone.

Hikaru watched her leave and allowed her smile to fade. A sigh of regret escaped her lips. Mira would not see her tomorrow, or any other day if things went as planned.

Things had changed swiftly after she, Umi, and Fuu had visited Tokyo Tower for old times sake. First they discovered that they could no longer return to Cephiro, the world they had fought for and had come to love. Then had come the move. Hikaru had pleaded with her brothers to stay, but for the first time in her life her brothers denied her what she wanted. Umi and Fuu still wrote to her and called her whenever they could, but it just wasn't the same as before.

Since the move, Hikaru became lonely. She soon became desperate for someone to talk to, someone to share her stories with without them thinking she was crazy. Since this was impossible, she began to throw herself into the local mythology, trying to dig up something that just might help her find a way back to Cephiro. Finally, after literally months of searching, she found a something.

After weeks long internal debates, she decided to take a gamble.

She was prepared to leave today. Stashed in her locker were clothes, a sword that her brothers had given her, several small necessities and, of course, her mirror pendant. After class she would change, and place all of her school materials in her locker. Earlier that morning she had dropped a letter in a neighborhood mailbox. Her brothers would receive it some time tomorrow and it would explain everything to them.

All or nothing.

If it didn't work she would have quite a bit of explaining to do.

_Please let this work, _she prayed_. I want to see Cephiro again. I want to see Clef, and Caldina, and Lantis. _She felt a pang in her chest._ Oh_ please_ let this work!_

Dressed in jeans and a worn and comfortable T-shirt, Hikaru stood before the shrine. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and her sheathed sword was clenched in her fist. A cool breeze ruffled her hair, causing her long braid to sway. The murmur of the wind seemed to draw her into it.

She stepped into the small wooden building and silently made her way down a tiny clutch of stairs. Once at the bottom she could see the square-shaped well protruding prominently from the hard packed floor.

Hikaru's heart pounded wildly in her chest.

_This is it! No turning back now._

She took a step towards the well, but froze when she saw movement coming from inside. Within a blink of an eye Hikaru was face to face with a pretty black-haired girl.

Both girls shrieked. The girl in the well almost slipped.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru quickly hid her sword behind her back. She laughed nervously. "Yes, well, that's a very good question! Umm . . . I, uh, I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere! Silly me! I think I'll . . ."

Her words died upon her lips when all instincts started screaming a warning.

Hikaru leapt to protect the girl. "Look out!"

An instant later something came crashing down from the ceiling, sending both girls tumbling down the well.

Author's Note: Flame me. Gods above know I deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Yes, I'm back with this abomination. Be warned, I am a flake at heart, and so only update when my mind decides it wants to add to the already existing insanity. Is there a plot? Good question. Ask me again when I'm sure. Remember to review, People. Even flames are welcome here, for they are well deserved. I have other stories if anyone is interested. Better ones even! Anyone? Aww . . . shoot. (Stalks off) Sharys

Disclaimer : Already went through this. . . .

Chapter 2

Unknowingly to the slowly waking red-head, dawn was on the horizon, the sun not yet high enough to show over the tree line. An early morning mist had settled over the surrounding forest, giving everything a slightly dream-like quality.

Drowsily, Hikaru became aware that someone was trying to shake her awake. She rolled on her side and buried her face further into the crook of her arm. The shake became more insistent. She felt a twinge at the annoyance and swatted the pest with the back of her hand.

Someone gave a cry of pain.

Hikaru bolted upright.

Her eyes were met with the sight of a silver haired young man clutching his nose and glaring at her.

Her face quickly brightened to match her hair. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean-"

She was cut off with a raised hand. "I'm alright. I'm not bleeding or anything. At least I don't think so."

"I am _really_ sorry about that."

His expression softened a bit. "Do you always punch people in the face when they try to help you or only to people you've only just met?"

"I have three older brothers," she said simply.

"Oh."

"So . . ." Hikaru said, "you live around here?"

His face became unreadable for a moment. "Actually I kind of fell . . ."

"That was _you_?" Hikaru blinked. She shook her head. "Never mind. What happened to the other girl?"

The silver haired guy pointed behind her. "Do you mean her? I tried to wake her but she's out cold."

Hikaru twisted to look. Sure enough, the girl she had met at the shrine was sprawled on the grass, a monstrous bag, her own backpack, and her sword lying next to her. She crawled over to check the other girl, seeing a couple of minor bruises, and a small bump on her forehead. She would wake up in her own time.

With that taken care of she made her way to the bags.

"Do you know where we are?"

Hikaru spared the young man a glance as she made sure all her belongings were accounted for. There was no Makona here for an infinite amount of supplies, so she couldn't afford to lose anything. "Your guess is as good as mine," she answered.

"You seem awfully calm about all this."

"I have had some pretty weird things happen to me in the past." She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "And you? You're calmer than I am."

He blinked. "Yeah, well I . . ." His voice faded. Hikaru turned to look at him. His eyes were clouded with an all too familiar look. Her heart gave a painful little lurch.

_Oh._

"Sorry I asked," she said quickly. "I'm sure you didn't mean to land on us. My name is Hikaru. Who are you?"

He nodded. "I'm Riku. And your friend is . . . ?"

Her face reddened slightly. "I really don't know. We had just, um . . . kinda met when . . . well, you know."

"Really now." His tone was somewhere between disbelieving and smug.

Hikaru quickly changed the subject. "I think we should leave. Maybe there is a town or something around here. I can manage the bags. Do you think you could carry her?" She motioned to the unconscious girl.

His only response was to lean down to pick up the dark-haired girl. Fixing her sword to her waist she picked up both bags and led the way into the trees. If Riku found this odd he didn't say anything.

"Hey I think I see a clearing ahead!"

Riku sighed in relief. "About time. I'm ready for a break."

Hikaru smiled. They had been walking for the better part of the day, and spend much of that time "discussing" which direction to go. Riku had taken the lead for a while, and once he realized that changing directions at the last minute was a mistake, he relinquished the lead back to Hikaru. They would have been at this point hours ago.

And if this place was what she hoped it was, the detour would be well worth it.

The sudden appearance of a pair of voices startled her out of her thoughts. She motioned for her companion to stop as she slid her own burdens to the forest floor.

A child's voice drifted to her ears. "I told you I smelled Kagome! You didn't have to be all mean about it!"

"Yeah, Yeah, quit rubbing it in already." The second voice was older and slightly gruff. "I'm surprised that I didn't have to drag her back like all the other . . . times."

Startling gold eyes blinked at them.

Hiding her disappointment, Hikaru smiled brightly at the newcomer. "Hello!"

A second, much smaller, person emerged from the foliage and leapt to stand on a nearby boulder. He eyed the group curiously. Hikaru became vaguely aware that the child had a small fluffy tail, and that golden-eyed man had furry dog ears. She stored that for future investigation.

The little boy gasped. "Kagome!"

The man's eyes hardened when they fell on Riku and the burden he was carrying. Riku visibly tensed under the glare. Ears folded back, the man snarled. "What did you do to her!"

In a flash of movement the man charged, a massive sword suddenly in hand.

And was blocked.

The stranger glared at Hikaru who's sword was locked with his.

"Out of the way wench!"

"No!" Hikaru gasped out, straining to keep her opponent's blade at bay. "You charged first without asking for an explanation! I have no wish to fight you . . . but if you persist then you will leave me no choice. Please give us a chance to explain!"

The man's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Just get out of my way!" Then, with a startling amount of force, pressed his sword even harder against Hikaru's. The pressure alone sent her flying back, nearly unbalancing her completely.

"Hey, dog breath!"

The man turned to face his new opponent, growling.

Riku (having set the girl down) stood in an offensive position, a bizarre-looking blade in hand. His turquoise eyes had a dark gleam to them as he gave the stranger an arrogant smirk. "Why pick on women

when you could have a real opponent?"

Author's Note : Umm, yeah. That's it for now. I could wrench forth more, but only if the readers insist. I really don't know what I was thinking when I spawned this. But hey, whatever floats your boat, right?


End file.
